


The Sandy Beaches of Our Love

by orphan_account, VaraderoBeach (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: M/M, Multi, Or Is It?, Shinion - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, okay this isnt SERIOUS, shiro/Minion - Freeform, shlav, shlinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VaraderoBeach
Summary: Shiro needed a vacation, but he hadn't expected to find love along the way.





	The Sandy Beaches of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyruleswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyruleswrites/gifts).



The planet they’d landed on was gorgeous and tropical, much like the beaches Shiro remembered playing at as a boy. Palm-like trees blew in the breeze, their leaves rustling gently and leaving a sort of home-y feeling wherever they were seen. Shiro closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air and enjoying the moment. 

Allura had suggested he take some time off, not only to help reconnect with the black lion, but to give himself a bit of a vacation as well. She and Coran quickly found the closest planet with tropical conditions and little-to-no Galra activity, packed him an overnight bag, and sent him off with Black for a weekend away. At first, he’d been adverse, but upon arrival, began to see the pros to the journey. 

Along with the overnight bad, Coran packed an Altean tent for Shiro, and he was thankful he had — the idea of sleeping in the cockpit didn’t seem all that enticing, after all. However, as Shiro got to work pitching said tent on the beige beaches of the foreign planet, he couldn’t help but feel as though he was being watched. Sure, he’d assumed that the planet wouldn’t have been completely uninhabited of intelligent life, but the Castle’s readings didn’t count for any humanoid bipedals, Galra or otherwise. 

Around the beach was some brush, and as much as Shiro tried, he could not ignore the rustling and the feeling of eyes on him. 

“Hello?” He called out, expecting a response but gaining none. “I come in peace.” 

Nothing again. Shiro found himself slightly disappointed. 

He set back to work, humming to himself as we did so. Black lay calmly on the sand near him, though the giant mecha-lion didn’t seem disturbed at all. In fact, he almost seemed at peace as well. When the tent was up, Shiro took a few steps back and placed his hands on his hips, admiring his work. Things were good, until a single yellow banana rolled it’s way toward him from the brush. 

Shiro didn’t move in fear, questioning how a banana had rolled on briefly before another one joined it, and then another. His gaze moved slowly from the bunch of bananas in the sand to the figure standing in the brush. 

Admittedly, Shiro wasn’t someone who believed in love at first sight. Even his current lover, Slav, hadn’t been his first choice. Shiro was a man who believed that love took time, patience, and care, and yet, as he looked at the yellow alien in front of him, he could feel his composure soften. 

“Hi there,” he greeted again, raising his hand in a wave. The alien looked at him blankly, and Shiro’s heart fluttered. “What’s your name?” 

“Bob,” the alien replied. Shiro was impressed. 

“What are these for?” He asked, pointing at the bananas in front of him. Bob smiled. 

“Banana,” he whispered. Shiro felt weak at the knees. He took a step, gauging a reaction, and when he didn’t receive a negative one, he continued forward. 

“My name is Shiro,” he said softly. Bob looked up at him with bright blue eyes filled with wonder and, if Shiro was correct, fondness. Shiro reached out, grabbing one of Bob’s gloved hands. 

“I know this is a little forward,” he said, “but I can’t help but feel a connection.” 

“Baninoia,” Bob replied, grabbing Shiro’s prosthesis with his other hand. Even through, the language barrier, Shiro seemed to instinctively understand what Bob was saying. It was almost as though their love, though new, was profound enough to withstand anything. 

Shiro put his forehead against Bob’s, and in a moment of sudden realization, remembered Slav. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten Slav, who was waiting for him back home, ready to welcome him again with eight open and trusting arms, while he stood here with Bob? 

“Bob?” Shiro asked tentatively.

“Sho?” Bob replied.

“Would you like to come home with me after this? I’m sure Slav won’t mind, so long as we don’t leave him out.”

Bob seemed to consider his words for a moment, and Shiro broke a sweat under the pressure. And then, before the pressure became too much, Bob nodded lightly. 

Shiro was overjoyed, and with the adrenaline, kissed Bob with enough force to move the seas themselves. 

Needless to say, Shiro wasn’t cold in the tent on that beach that night.

**Author's Note:**

> See what happens when you're procrastinating your essays and none of your friends are online to tell you not to do ridiculous things? Please, for the love of whatever deity you do or do not believe in, stay in school. Do your work. Go to bed at a reasonable hour. Don't do whatever the hell I just did. 
> 
> (this is unedited. I tried to read it over and it killed me instantly)


End file.
